


Kaidohrella

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidohrella knows he won't be able to beat his brother Hazue to become the doubles partner of Prince Inui, just returned from tennis camp, until his fairy godcactus comes to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaidohrella

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Once upon a time, there lived a young man named Kaidohrella who lived in a small house with his younger brother and his parents. Yet, despite being the older brother, Kaidohrella was treated very badly. His mother made him elaborate lunches to take to school which the other students made fun of; his father wouldn't let him have a kitten; and little Hazue kicked him in the shins and got away with it because he was the youngest child.

One day, while out weeding the garden, a royal messenger arrived to announce that Prince Inui was coming home from tennis camp soon and would be looking for a doubles partner. Kaidohrella's eyes lit up at the idea, but Hazue looked at him and laughed. "Someone like you partner with the prince? I think not. Instead, I should try. I'll definitely be a better match for His Highness." Kaidohrella was so distraught by this idea that he accidentally pulled a flower instead of a weed. But, he replanted it and apologized profusely.

The trial match was to be held the following Saturday. Kaidohrella practiced in secret any time he possibly could. As he practiced in the park one day, a man came walking by and saw him. "If you add weights to your ankles and wrists, you'll develop your power faster." Kaidohrella turned to face the man, but he was already walking away. But Kaidohrella took the man's advice on a whim and then trained even more.

On the morning of the competition, Hazue went out with his parents to buy a new outfit for the match. "Kaidohrella, you stay and mind the house. We'll be back after the match."

Kaidohrella woefully went to the kitchen and got a glass of iced tea. He wouldn't be able to go to the competition afterall. Suddenly, he heard a scratching on the door. He opened it to find a kitten mewling at him. Kaidohrella looked around and then snuck the kitten into the kitchen and gave it a little bowl of cream and a plate of fresh bread crumbs. The kitten ate every morsel and purred happily. Kaidohrella began to play with the kitten when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned in horror only to find someone smiling inanely at him. "Hello... may I help you?"

The man smiled. "Hello! I'm your fairy godcactus!"

Kaidohrella was taken aback. "Godcactus?"

The man pointed to the now-empty pot on the windowsill. "I live there. But, anyway, on to business. Poor Kaidohrella. Why are you so sad?"

Kaidohrella swished a towel across the floor for ther kitten to bat at. "Prince Inui is having a competition to determine his doubles partner. But, I'm supposed to take care of the house."

His fairy godcactus opened his eyes slightly. "Well, that just won't do. Come, we'll get you ready." And he looked around and listened until he smiled again and closed his eyes. "First, you'll need a mode of transportation." He did a strange turn which vaguely resembled a swallow and the kitten turned into a white bicycle. "And you'll need new clothes, of course." He moved again in a way which vaguely resembled a bear and Kaidohrella was suddenly wearing a pink tutu and a lacy tunic with bright red clown shoes. Kaidohrella glared at his fairy godcactus and made a noise that sounded distinctly like a hiss. The fairy godcactus made the bear move again and Kaidohrella now wore a sleek red, white and blue polo shirt, white shorts, and glass tennis shoes.

"Glass tennis shoes? Are you even *trying* to help me?"

The fairy godcactus smiled even more. "They're plastic, and breathable. You'll be fine."

Kaidohrella smiled a bit. "Oh, if only I had a better tennis racket. Mine is falling apart and needs to be restrung."

The fairy godcactus smiled still, though it was becoming a bit forced. "Here." He made another motion which seemed a lot like a white whale going into hiding and Kaidohrella waited... and nothing happened.

"What?" Kaidohrella asked. "Where is it?"

The fairy godcactus smiled. "It's in the garden. The flower that you replanted so kindly yesterday wanted to help you out, too."

Kaidohrella sniffled slightly and hopped on his bike. "Thank you very much, fairy godcactus. I just have one more question."

"Yes?"

"This won't hurt the kitten, will it?"

The fairy godcactus smiled even more. "No. But, be sure to come home before he gets hungry again or all of the magic will end." He watched as Kaidohrella zoomed off toward Prince Inui's competition. Almost as an afterthought, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Tezuka, want to come over?"

When Kaidohrella arrived at the competition, he was a bit late. He quickly registered and went to watch the festivities from next to a tree. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something. A green paisley-print bandanna! This might be a good luck charm, Kaidohrella thought, and tied it on.

When Hazue's turn came, Kaidohrella momentarily delighted in the fact that even in his fancy new tennis clothes, Hazue just wasn't very good at tennis and definitely wasn't doubles material.

Finally, Kaidohrella's number was called. He took his spot and waited for Prince Inui to serve. But, Prince Inui wasn't serving yet. "Prince Inui, why haven't you served?"

Prince Inui paused to look at him carefully. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"We're wearing the same shirt. And I like your shoes, though they look impractical for tennis."

Kaidohrella felt his heart skip a beat. "They'e breathable."

Prince Inui smiled and pushed his glasses into place. "Wonderful. Let's play!"

He served and his opponent quickly returned it. Prince Inui played the shot deep and it was just barely returned. Kaidohrella got to the ball and slammed it back... and everyone watched in amazement as the ball curved just enough that their opponents couldn't reach it; gaining their team a point.

The match was a tough one, made especially so because their opponents were said to be one soul that had been seperated between two bodies -- known as the Golden Pair. It wasn't until the seventh game that Kaidohrella realized that none of the other matches had winners or losers. They had been called because of incompatibility. Would Prince Inui let this game end?

Kaidohrella was getting tired, but not enough so that he couldn't continue to play. He had used his curving shot several times (which some unibrowed boy in the audience called a "snake shot") and Prince Inui continued to look impressed. Now, it was time for the match point. With this final volley, they could win.

Kaidohrella was excited, his heart racing as the less excitable half of the Golden Pair served. Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Kaidohrella found his shot and took it, and everyone watched in shock and awe as the ball went around the net post and under the referee's chair and then came flying back to hit just inside the line of the far corner of the Golden Pair's court.

The crowd went wild and Kaidohrella took in the applause (and the unibrowed boy yelling "We'll call it the *Boomerang* snake!"). Prince Inui approached him and took his hand. "You were... perfect. I did not play tennis with a mortal today, but with a god. Will you be my doubles partner?"

Kaidohrella clutched his racket to his chest. "Oh, yes!" Prince Inui leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "That is a vow upon my word."

Suddenly, Kaidohrella heard a mewl coming from beyond the fence. The kitten was getting hungry! "Oh no... I have to go! I'm sorry!"

"At least tell me your name!"

Kaidohrella was off on his way though, and dared not change a glance back as he raced toward his bike. He quickly rode away and only stumbled when the bike turned back into a kitten just as they reached his lawn. Kaidohrella took the kitten inside again and gave him more cream and bread. While the kitten ate, Kaidohrella retrieved the flower that had been his racket and planted it in a small pot, placing it next to the other pot which once again held a cactus. "Thank you, fairy godcactus. It was wonderful, even if it was only fora little while."

For, indeed, everything was back to normal. Though, when Kaidohrella went into the fridge to get a glass of milk, he noticed something odd. "Someone ate the rest of the wasabi paste? That's strange..."

The following day, another royal messenger came to Kaidohrella's house, announcing that Prince Inui would be traveling from house to house to find his doubles partner. All prospective parties were to be constantly available for a game, as needed to prove the identity of the man.

Kaidohrella could not even bear to watch his brother prance around in tennis whites while *he* had to pretend he was not the Prince's chosen partner. But it could never be.

When Prince Inui finally came to Kaidohrella's house, Hazue was ready to take a second chance. He walked up to the prince and announced, "I am your new partner, my prince."

"We shall see about that," said Prince Inui. "First, direct me to a court where we might play."

Hazue flapped his mouth like a fish taken from water. Since he barely played tennis, he did not know where are courts were. Kaidohrella, who was taking his racket-flower for a walk in the sunshine, shyly approached. "Your Highness, there is a tennis court in the park."

Picking up his racket, Hazue started to lead the way, but Prince Inui commanded him to stay. "No. You are not the one I seek. I can tell just by looking at your grip." He turned to Kaidohrella. "Will you show me the way, kind sir?"

Kaidohrella clutched his flowerpot to his chest. "Certainly, your Highness."

Prince Inui followed Kaidohrella to the park in mutual silence. When they arrived, Prince Inui put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for this. Have I... have I seen you play before?"

Kaidohrella smiled softly. "Perhaps. Or perhaps not. It all feels too much like a dream to be real."

Prince Inui handed him a ball. "Show me a shot. Please."

"Oh, but I don't have..." And Kaidoh felt the flower pot shatter and the potting soil crumble and the flower catch in his hand and swell to turn, once more, into a racket. Kaidohrella handed the ball back to Prince Inui. "Hit it to me, and I'll hit it back."

Prince Inui served the ball to him and he hit it back. The Prince returned it and Kaidohrella sent the shot zinging under the referee's chair and right behind Prince Inui's head.

Prince Inui approached him and gently touched his cheek. "Tell me your name this time, as a vow to me."

"My name is Kaidohrella."

Prince Inui smiled. "Well then, Kaidohrella, I will repeat my vow to you. Be my doubles partner." He leaned down and kissed Kaidohrella again who now returned the kiss in full heart, his fingers clutching at Prince Inui's shoulders.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to explain this to my family?" Kaidohrella asked softly.

Prince Inui released him and pointed behind him. "I don't think I need to."

Hazue was jumping up and down yelling, "Brother! I didn't know you were so cool!" His parents were smiling and his mother was even clutching her hands together while saying, "I'm so proud!"

The pair was made official that afternoon in a joint pairing ceremony with two other boys who seemed unable to say anything except "ah" and "un".

Prince Inui and Kaidohrella lived (and played) happily ever after.


End file.
